


Goodnight, love.

by SpiffyMolotovMouse



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyMolotovMouse/pseuds/SpiffyMolotovMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan's finale opportunity to tell Vera the truth about how she feels. How she feels about HER. Vera finally getting the truth that she'd been searching for since the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued, depending. What thoughts do you have on this particular fanfic, readers?

A call was made, an urgent one at that taking Joan's attention away quite more quickly than most. She gathered her things, hurrying out the doors of Wentworth making Fletch do a double just because. She headed to her car, speeding to the destination she was called from in a hurry. Her heart was racing with anticipation and fear. “Fuck!” she yelled under breath. Her hands trembled underneath the steering wheel wondering why she was even allowing such emotion to take place, especially after all that's happened. 

About ten minutes in and finally she had arrived. Gathering herself together, taking in a long hard breath and stepping out, strutting herself towards the open closed doors and entering inside. She was near the bottom, and everyone knew. Her emotions did land her into weakness even though she desperately was trying to make up for it. Now, she wasn't sure if she had a choice. Or, it just might be the only and last choice she had of allowing her emotions to open and take their final close considering the circumstances she was in at this moment. 

Joan Ferguson's heels echoed throughout the hallway as she went up to the desk, her eyes looking around in fear, but not allowing such emotion to be seen. “I'm looking for which room Miss Bennett is in.” Joan basically demanded, not asking. The random lady who eyed Ferguson fearfully, grabbed the chart and then pointed to the room where, VERA, was in. Joan took her strut to said room quickly and then stopped at the doorway as her eyes fell to the ground a moment, not knowing whether or not she could take this or not. 

Vera groggily, shifted her head to the side, eyes blinking a little hard to see from so many tears that had poured out and such however, she was able to see Ferguson at the doorway. Shocking her to say the very least, especially after she was basically going against Joan for hurting her so much. 

Joan looked away a moment but was well aware that Vera just noticed her there. She couldn't run even if she wanted, not then. 

Vera's heart monitor started to beep faster, indicating her heart rate was rising, due to Joan. But its well known that fear wasn't a contributing factor in that aspect.

“J—Joan?” Vera, weakly asked in a husky tired voice full of wonder.

Joan started to silently breath heavily, shaking a little even as she looked up to face her little deputy who was in such a situation. 

“Vera” is all that fell out of the tall black haired woman's mouth. Full of fear and regret not knowing what to say. 

Vera tried to move herself but she was just far too weak. “w—why” she breathlessly began to ask and couldn't make the rest out before Joan stopped her. 

Ferguson walked in closing the doors, closing the curtains right away and sat down on a chair that sat right next to the hospital bed. “Say no more, no need.” Joan said right away shaking still, knowing Vera was able to see it. 

Vera took in a few breaths and turned her head to the side as best as she could so she could see Ferugson. “I—I'm sorry” she said weakly. Seeing Joan's hurt eyes scan up to her.

Joan sighed sharply “I-I'm sorry” she said, the same thing and put a head down knowing this wasn't something able to be fixed. “I didn't know....that....the....Hep C....had spread so bad and was leading to this V—Vera” Joan said with an actual stutter. Her heart racing with emotion, feeling the tears build up in the back of her head, wishing for a second chance. 

Vera smiled weakly. “It..it is something....you just can't....help” she said taking a hard breath trying to smile knowing her fate. “But...considering the circumstances can you at least explain the real reason—y--you are here gov'na?” Vera asked.

Joan's palms became sweaty, her heart racing knowing why she was there and that it was the finale opportunity to say and do what she wanted. Damn her for being so emotionless, Joan thought to herself. Damn it to hell. If only she could of done everything from the start....Vera wouldn't be here. “I...” she began before pausing and standing up quickly, the emotions taking over and creating agitation.

Vera's face was weak, sick and just drained. Miss Bennett, didn't have much time left in the land of the living all because of that riot. Joan knew it, Vera knew it and she knew Joan was aware and could see it breaking her. A hint of confusion went throughout the small deputies mind, a bit surprised that it even effected Joan yet at the same time it made her feel warm in a sense, comforted. 

Joan paced a few steps back and forth trying to find the right words to say but they just seemed to be stuck, literately. Looking over at Vera tore her heart up actually, made her feel a type of sorrow and guilt she had never endured before which was a first. The monitor hooked up to Vera showed status of her immune system dropping slower and slower by the minutes. Ferugson really had no time to be choking, no time at all. She quickly sat her self back down on the chair next to Vera's hospital bed,scooting it closer and looked down a bit. In a shock, she felt a cold finger linger across her forehead. 

Vera had instinct of what this..finale visit was and hoped Joan would gather the courage. “Speak...please”she asked, a hint of desperation in her voice as some tears began to fill inside her eyes that stared at Joan intensely, as weakly as she looked. “please..” she said once more as she was able to get the word out. 

Joan's head slowly raised at the touch and the pleading words, tears filled in her own eyes. Allowing Vera to such things, EMOTION, for the first time of all times. “Vera...” she began, clearing her husky throat.


	2. To the moon, and back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, true words and emotions have spoken. Despite...the circumstances.

Vera's swollen eyes lifted upward over to Joan, analyzing her up and down, taking in every inch of her which caused a smile to actually form on the weakened Bennett. Joan noticing. 

Joan's heart ached even more knowing that just her being there, was able to bring a smile on Vera's face despite everything she had done, said, etc, in such tragic times. As odd as it was, that gave her the courage she needed. She proceeded. “Vera..I know...that this may become a shock....I....understand what I've done to you, emotionally and even” A big sigh escaped before continuing “physically...” Her tone faded into a choked back cry from the usually emotionless, Governor. 

Vera watched, her breathing pace beginning to weaken as her entire body did and not just from what was happening to her, but by the sight and voice of Joan. “Just say it” She whispered weakly, coughing slightly causing Joan to jump from the seat in worry but slowly sat back down hearing the whisper, crushing her even deeper more than words could express. 

Joan creaked her neck to the side in nervous tension, fixing her bun that didn't even need fixing. “I....Vera, the dinner.....I wanted to tell you something but...I was afraid...of” she stopped, choking again before Vera chimed in the best she could.

“Rejection?” Bennett asked finishing the sentence for Joan, closing her eyes a moment. 

Joan looked hesitantly a moment, eyes looking down with a frown and slightly shook her head and was able to escape an answer without a sob mixed “Y---yes” 

Vera opened her eyes and another smile was able to form, her heart feeling that warmth despite her fatal moments. “I know” she said in a kind whisper, loving really, turning her head more so her gaze would just stay focused on Ferguson. 

Joan knew Vera was aware of what was going on, what she was feeling even though she hadn't said the exact words she had been meaning to since her arrival. She stood slowly, hovering lightly over Vera, taking her small hand into her own and whispered into her ear. “I love you Vera Bennett. I always had since the moment I saw you...and...” a sob was trying to come out and Ferguson had to suck it back even though she knew Vera would slightly hear it “I'm so sorry...it took me until...now to say it” she said in the most crushed voice Miss Bennett had ever heard from her boss as Joan took a seat back down, not letting go of Vera's hand. 

Vera was silent for a moment, she couldn't believe that those words were actually told after so long even though it was in the worst of times. Her heart fluttered with warmth, love, comfort. Joan only being the one to give those feelings in her last moments. “I love you too Joan Ferguson...” she said breathlessly almost, becoming so weak. “To---to---” it took her a moment to continue without coughing to death. “to the moon and back” she said as tears fell from her eyes, thinking about how much she wished this moment happened so much longer ago. As those tears fell, Joan's heart just crushed.

Joan coughed to hide that sob and then, she just couldn't hold it in much longer as she began to sniffle. “Always” she said in a mixed sob, hovering once more over her deputy, squeezing her small hand delicately. “I'm here....until the end” she whispered into her deputies eyes before their eyes met one another. Both women were in silence, Vera so weak and barely able to keep gaze she just layed there, staring before soft lips pressed upon her own. Joans. 

Vera slightly gasped that resulted in a cough in-between “I—I'm sorry” she began before Joan just stopped the apologies and pressed her lips against Miss Bennett even more, deepening the kiss, licking over the cold, sick lips with desire and pure love knowing this would be the only....time. 

Lips parted as Joan pulled herself away, letting out a sharp breath feeling so completed yet, destroyed. A moment of silence took place, as Vera's heart monitor went higher and higher. Needing that kiss, that finale and first moment of passion. 

Despite the fatality, Vera felt herself grow tense between her thighs and let out a low smirk, loving that she was able to feel it even though her final moments were just about up. Looking over at Joan, as their hands never stopped clenching together, she squeezed Joan's tighter. “Thank you” A faded whisper came out along with a weak smile of comfort. 

Joan wiped her own eyes with her free hand slightly, sighing looking up to the ceiling and then let out her own small smile looking over at the woman she loved most, always had. “Don't thank me......” she let out as she sniffled again “Thank you...Miss Bennett...for that honor” she said, squeezing her deputies hand back. 

Vera didn't stop her smiling as she looked over at Ferguson, taking in everything about her so she would be the last person she'd have in her vision before leaving. “One more...?” Vera struggled to ask as her breathing became very impaired and without hesitation she felt lips upon her own once more. 

Joan didn't have to re-think Vera's request, this was all about her beautiful mouse that she failed. Her lips leaped over to her's within a second at the request, kissing even more deeply, tears beginning to fall off the looked to be psychopathic's face, feeling Vera gather the strength to press her own lips on hers mixing in motion, tongues colliding together, tasting each other. It was pure bliss in the most wrecked moment. 

When that passioned kissed ended, Joan had one more thing she needed answered. “Vera...I need to know...who infected you....” she asked, rather eager and desperate. 

Vera paused, her weak eyes syncing with Joans knowing why she was asking. “L—Lucy Gambaro” she faintly said before her head turned to the side, her hand clenching onto Joan's harder before it faded into a dull, let go as her heart monitor flat lined. 

Joan's eyes peered with shock yet she knew it was to come and then, just took Vera's hand in her own crying massively almost howling with utter hurt, body trembling, planting a last kiss upon her now gone deputy's sweet forehead. 

Nurses rushed in and Joan yelled “OUT!! NOW!!!!” her voice echoing making the nurses even flinch back, knowing there wasn't anything else to be done for Miss Bennett so allowed Joan to make her peace.

Before she found the courage to leave Vera, her lips meeting her forehead once more that was slowly growing cold, then planting butterfly kisses upon her deceased beautiful mouse that she so desperately wished, could of saved, her mouth then went close to Vera's ear and whispered “Don't worry my darling.....I am...and will...seek the vengeance you deserve” Meaning, that she was going to kill Lucy Gambaro. And when it came to Joan, she would stop at no end. Especially now. 

 

THE END.  
:'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this was brutal. But, I wanted to do something AU different. Leave me your opinions, thoughts, etc.


	3. Shock Value.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A leap of faith is saying it mildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA. Now readers, please do let me know your opinion. I know, tragic. But, honestly.....let me know YOUR thoughts eh? ;]

Joan gathered her things slowly, tears falling from her face wiping them before she got herself together. Looking over at Vera, almost made her vomit from such shatter. Walking a couple steps forward, all of a sudden, an out of nowhere cough was heard which startled the six foot black haired beauty, feeling as though she was about to have a hallucination of her father telling her how weak she was, but no. 

A “deceased” Bennett, all of a sudden sat up with a big smile on her face, crossing her arms with a kink of a brow looking very satisfied. “Was it really going to take THIS, to break out the emotions you have for me, Joan?” she asked, kinking a brow. 

Pause..........

Joan fell back into the wall, her eyes wide and mouth half way opened not knowing what was going on. “W—WHAT!?” she screamed, small pieces of hair falling around her face. “Yo---you----you---you!” she stuttered so harshly, not able to get a word out. “YOU JUST DIED!!!” She yelled before those nurses from before came in and then looked over at Vera and nodded. 

Vera looked back at the nurses and nodded back “Thank you girls for your help, the cost will be done as I leave in a moment” she said very sophisticated as both nurses who were obviously working under the table for Vera Bennett and knew of this whole thing, left. 

Joan had no fucking words, none at all. Not only has she just been fooled beyond belief but had her heart torn to bits in regards to a situation that was completely FAKE! “WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!?” Joan yelled in panic, wonder, strutting up to Vera about to slap and then refrained quickly once Vera's mouth dropped and glared.

Miss Bennett cleared her throat. “Stop, just stop right there Ferguson.” she said in demand “Sit down, NOW” she ordered, not playing around.

This made Joan very much shocked and just out of words completely. She wanted to yell, be in control and just lay into Vera so badly but she just couldn't help the fact that she was so happy, that it was all fake and her deputy was still here. She stayed where she stood, shaking from emotion. “I'm fine right here.” is all she could say, arms crossed and nostrils completely flared. “Answers, NOW!” she yelled at the end, doing her best to keep her own composer as tears fell from her face. Tears of joy, that she didn't want to be let known, not just YET.

Vera sat herself up properly, clearing her throat as she put both hands together. “I know, this was horrid. But, I had to have answers. I've been desperate. And...” she paused clearing her own throat before proceeding. “I needed to know that my feelings for you....” she drifted her eye contact with Joan away a moment, slightly embarrassed now for some reason yet prideful. “were reciprocated.” she ended, looking at Joan, waiting to hear her thoughts.

Joan straightened herself a bit more, beginning to process all this. She felt betrayed yet, she felt another emotion she couldn't explain. Proud? Maybe. Her little mouse went to such lengths in order to get answers from her in the most malicious, hurtful way because she had THAT much care for she herself. Something no one would ever, has ever done. “Oh Vera. Vera, Vera, Vera...” she responded, with a shake of the head, her lips slightly pursed. “You love me, this.....” she stopped, chocking on the last word as Vera of course finished for her. 

“much?” Vera finished for Joan slightly smiling, eyes lighting. “Yes....I do” she said as her gaze looked around the room a moment. 

Joan took in a sharp breath and shook her head “Oh you devious little rat” Ferguson spat and couldn't help but allow a chuckle to escape as she then went and sat next to the hospital bed, near Vera. 

Vera's eyes peered over to the woman she had always loved and was now aware she was loved back. “So it was all true? What you said, did?”She questioned, eyebrow kinked. 

Joan cleared her throat, doing that neck turn out of nervousness once more fixing her bun. “Yes Bennett, YES” is all she could respond before crossing her long slender legs, head turning to the side scanning the room feeling betrayed, happy, shocked like no other and just out of words.

Vera smirked slightly. “I do have some other news. And, I was here for a reason at first” She began, creating Joan's gaze to lock back towards her, eyebrows heightening. 

“Oh?” Joan asked. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED. Depending....is that what you readers want? Leave comments below please. I do hope, this was well worth your guys read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got cha. ;]


	4. Chapter 4

Vera confidently cleared her throat as she began. “Oh yes.” she retorted, with a slight giggle which made Joan's bottom lip twitch with anger, at how defeated she was in the best way. 

Joan turned her head so her gaze wasn't on Vera, not wanting her control to be seen gone at that point. Which Vera Bennett obviously could tell, it giving her just that much more kudos to herself.

Vera snapped her fingers “Ferguson, look over here.” She demanded softly. “Now, I was here because first things first. Somehow, I have rid the Hep C.” The words came out so smoothly, full of relief.

Joan turned her head slowly, as if everything was in slow motion now hearing such words. Her dark hues lit up, looking at Bennett “Wha...What? How can that be? I mean..I've never heard of such..” Joan was taken back, in awe while still trying to keep her sophisticated composure. 

Vera smiled “I know. Basically, It's a miracle”she said happily and let out a relief sigh before her expression turned serious to Joan. “Now, in regards to the second propaganda, I want you to sit with me in this bed as I explain” The small brunette demanded condescendingly yet, sweetly. Manipulative some would say but, Joan has taught her well. 

Ferguson's lip twitched. Oh she wanted to go, sit there with her and go kiss her some more, hug her in and cry happy tears but, she was out done by her mouse. No one has ever gone around her like that before and done such an act, EVER. And especially for the reasoning behind it. “And If I say no?” Joan asked, calm and collective, struggling. 

Vera just smirked “Well, than I guess you'll know nothing and also be looked at as a mere liar.” 

Joan scoffed “excuse me??” Ferguson demanded. 

“If you actually loved me, truthfully devoured my mouth and lips, tongue before my 'final' hours so you thought” a slight giggle came out of Vera's mouth which got covered up quick by her proceeding which made Joan glare “then you would be happy, not trying to hold back your composure and freely come over here right now, and sit with me. Take in the fact I'm better, not dead and that I won in a very good way.” she kindly explained yet feeling a bit pained a moment, processing the 'what ifs' that could indicate Joan wasn't sincere when she thought Vera was dead. 

Joan groaned “Pft. I would expect you to think such things of me” she said flatly shaking her head not knowing what to do, not wanting to be looked at as defeated. However, there really wasn't a way around this for Joan Ferguson. She was defeated, manipulated and tricked horribly for such a wonderful thing. It was bitter sweet. “Oh rats!” she slightly yelled, rising to her feet and began to walk over to the hospital bed Vera lay in, eyeing her closely, nostrils flaring.

Vera smirked a bit as she watched and then locked eyes with Joan, intensely, kinking a brow and coughed. “Well.” she stated, eyes looking at the bed and then back at Joan, scooting over a bit. 

Ferguson sighed deeply and just shook her head, placing herself to sit onto the bed next to Vera, not even making eye contact. “How could you do that to me” Joan asked, eyes still away.

Vera slightly scoffed “If we're to be honest, you've done a great deal to me so that question is a little...hypocritical eh” Bennett finished, and then glided her hand against her wanna be lover. 

Joan didn't move or say a word, she didn't twitch at Vera's touch either. 

“Joan?” Vera said trying to gain her attention.

Still silence. 

“Joan...” Vera said once more and slightly tugged at her hand.

Ferguson was still silent, feeling the tug at her hand not revoking its privilege. 

“JOAN!” Vera finally yelled which then made Joan jump.

“For Christ sakes!!” Ferguson yelled back with a groan then simply, laced her fingers with Vera's. 

Vera slightly jumped herself at Joan's retorted yell but, felt complete once she felt her fingers get laced by Joan's approach. “So, its not a lie. Everything you said...did was and is true?” A faint sigh escaped with her question.

Joan cleared her throat, keeping Vera's grip firmly. Her neck arching up, head turning to the side and fixing her bun with her free hand before trying to speak. “Y...Yes..” Is all she managed to get out.

Vera smiled, knowing that must have been hard. “Good.” she replied. “Because you'd literately make me die if it wasn't.” She said, firmly yet with a sad touch that even made Ferguson's head turn to look at her, eyes filled with confusion and maybe even light. 

There was a moment of silence for both women. Taking in everything that happened. “So the second?” Asked Joan. 

Vera turned her head more to face Joan. “Gambaro.” She replied.

Joan kinked a brow “What about her?”

“What you said to me, when you thought I had...expired...” Vera began, struggling a little to get the words out. In a way she was feeling a tad guilty for putting through Joan through all this. But then again when she thought about it, the hell Joan had put her through was well enough equal now. “That's exactly, what I've been planning.” Vera finished.

Joan's eyes slightly widened and a small smirk began to form her face, eyes glaring with desire. “Is that right?” she asked, brows still flared. 

“It very much is.” Vera replied. 

Joan couldn't help but to slightly laugh. “Well, I can say that I'm quite proud of whom you've become. Your actions here and what you got together just to prove a point, is something admirable” Joan spoke honestly. 

Vera smiled, not knowing what to say. “Thank you. I know.” She replied confidently.

Joan smiled, liking the new Vera she continued to see bloom day by day. “I think you and I, will make a great outcome of Lucy.” She stated. “A great, team.” she told, shying away a moment. 

The statement team made Vera grow a little sad due to for so long thinking they were no longer one up until today because of her malicious yet clever set up to trap Joan in her place and confess which she did. Bennett would never forget this victory. She could see Joan shy away, knowing that Vera was conflicted with that word before hand and she pulled Joans chin to the side, making their eyes meet. 

“I agree.” She said flatly yet with a smile.

Joan's eyes slowly widened. “Good.” replied Joan. Wanting to jump up and down and scream joy from hearing such wanted words but Joan being Joan, held herself together to not look so ridiculous. In her own perspective of herself.

Vera smirked.

Joan kinked a brow. “Funny is located, from?” questioned the governor, with a stern voice.

“I can see the happiness in your eyes, Joan. No matter how hard you try and hide it. That's all.” Vera replied. 

Joan slightly glared but couldn't help but to smile. “Hm.” is all she had to say. Vera knew and could read her better than anybody ever had. 

“Let's get you out of here and begin our, journey hmm?” Joan gestured, a devilish grin in regards to Gambaro and knowing what was to come of that fat drug abusing pig. 

Vera thought a moment. “I say so.” she replied. Her head turned to the other side “Girls!” she yelled and within a minute both nurses she paid, and had put together the set up came in. “I'm leaving now, you can get everything cleaned up. Your deposits should be already in” Vera said sternly, basically saying their money would be in their bank accounts by now. Both nurses smiled brightly “Of course Miss Bennett. G'day” they said at the same time. 

Joan looked at Vera in awe a bit. Proud and very admired at her assertive con artist like tendencies she was seeing for the first time. “I like that” She stated, deeply looking into Vera's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricking Joan Ferguson can only go so far eh?

Twenty minutes or so later, Vera and Joan were leaving the hospital, Vera low key especially. They made their way to Joans car before Joan stopped a moment. “Hold on, what about your car?” she questioned.

Vera smirked a little, wiping under nose before replying. “I uh actually got dropped off by a taxi” she admitted. 

Joan sluggishly shook her head and crossed her arms with a kink of the brow smirking a bit “Oh? So that clearly indicates that you evidently were very sure of yourself today, and that I would allow you to enter my car and give a ride” 

Vera nodded “Actually yes. You're very correct, Gov'na” she said confidently, smiling.

Oh boy, Joan was getting a kick out of this yet In a way she was still mad at such defeat. “Huh. I'm finding out more about you today than I have since we met.” she stated flatly, entering the car as Vera did the same with a wide smile plastered on her face before remaining serious so Joan didn't see. 

“You realize, you are in a bit of trouble for your actions today. I'm not fond of manipulation being done to me, being conned into a sick self indulgent situation for ones own desires you know” Joan made clear, completely seriousness in her voice that made Vera actually drop her jaw slightly in shock. 

“Excuse me?” The deputy retorted rather annoyed.

Joan looked over at her as she drove “Don't you 'excuse me' little one. Your little set up today was cruel and self indulgent. You reap what you sow” she retorted looking away and only at the road. 

The small brunette couldn't help but to scoff at such arrogance Joan was showing. “You have got to be kidding me!” she retorted loudly. “You basically said you were proud at how I pulled that off and got you right where I wanted you, caught you and successful tricked you into confessing your feelings for me!” she defended herself. 

Joan cockily smirked hearing Vera retort and go on about it. This was highly amusing the Governor, and boy was she was going to have her fun with the pay back she already had planned in her twisted head. Her arrogance made Vera more mad, and Joan more thrilled.

“This is highly unfair” Demanded Vera.

Joan was still silent. 

“It's not accurate nor even right! You asked for my amazing plot that worked!” Vera slightly yelled in defense. 

“You know that I was good at what I did, and I WON” she said once more, trying to prove herself. 

Joan huffed “Vera, I heard you the first time” Is all she had to say as she proceeded on driving. 

Vera was utterly irritated now. 

Finally they arrived at Joan's house, which Vera wasn't even expecting. She was assuming she'd be dropped off at her own home to gather herself. 

Joan got out of the car and strutted sophisticated and proud as always to her own door step as Vera followed, softly mumbling irritation under her breath that only caused Joan to look back a moment give that snarky smirk before opening the front door allowing Miss Bennett to go in. 

Both women got into the home, Joan took off her own coat and hung it up as she did Vera's. She walked into her bedroom and got out a note pad and pen of hers “we shall be taking notes” Joan added in.   
Vera glared “what for” she asked, crossing her arms. “I'm not in the mood for discussing right now. I'm not happy with how arrogant you are acting about my AMAZING trap for you” She told, emphasizing 'amazing'

Joan chuckled “Oh quite, everyone reaps what they do, don't be so self indulgent, Vera. Not even I can be such ways.” 

Vera scoffed “What a load of blasphemy” she retorted, with disgust. She was really disappointed at the fact Joan's emotions had switched so fast and differently. One moment she was being lovingly and proud and now she was bashing her basically for what she did. Bennett was so confused, conflicted she wasn't even sure where they were even going now. 

Joan cleared her throat “Time for you to learn your lesson now my dear” She said in a calm voice. 

Vera kinked a brow “E-excuse me!” she retorted pissed off.

Joan laughed “Enough with your broken record tendencies” She said condescendingly.

Vera crossed her arms. “Don't even try to patronize me” she demanded. 

Within an instant, Joan walked more like strutted up to Vera and grabbed her arms into her frame and kissed her deeply with passion, catching the deputy completely off guard making her melt. 

Vera pulled away softly “What the hell Joan!” she demanded. 

Joan smirked with such deviousness, hovering to her ear “Can't you identify the fact I just and had tricked you right back? into thinking I was going to make you pay for what you did so cleverly yet malicious, make you pay in a bad way” she said cockily. “Now come here.” She demanded, making their lips meet again. 

Vera was caught off guard and couldn't believe this, but boy did it turn her on. Joan got her back in a sense but very well played. She didn't mind this trick. Her lips attacked Joan's right back, gripping her hard. “You sneaky ass bitch” Vera said in-between the kiss, making Joan a little shocked at her cursing. 

“Oh you know it” Joan retorted, attacking Vera's mouth, sliding her tongue inside the deputy's mouth and viciously throwing her against the wall,pinning both hands above her. She kissed down her neck, causing moans to escape Vera's mouth softly and then within a second she kept both Vera's wrists pinned with only one hand now, taking the other and sliding it down her pants to feel her soaking, hot center. “Oh hmm.” Joan whispered as Vera flinched and softly moaned. 

Vera was so caught off guard it was ridiculous but she was digging it. “What the hell are you up to eh” Vera asked, slightly smirking before eyes growing wide and gasping out. 

Joan had reached that center and began rubbing it hard, teasing Vera, feeling her hard clit under her fingers, rubbing her harder and harder with what room she had considering her pants were a bit tight. “Mmm my my” Joan said with a desired soft moan, rubbing harder and then extending her hand out. 

Vera huffed “Oh you bloody-- I know what the fuck you are doing” she said in desperate desire “this is your way of pay back aint it” she stated, eyes glaring and also begging, her legs obviously trembling a bit. 

Joan crackled with her smirk “Smart you are, my beautiful” 

Vera groaned “Bitch” 

Joan smiled “I know” 

Then there was silence as Vera's hands stayed pinned, legs trembling and her core aching from Joans ruthless rubbing, and then halt to tease. Joan's eyes looked deep into Vera's doe eyes. “Allow me” She stated and then, gripped Vera's arse with her hands picking her up around her waist and swiftly carried her to the bedroom. 

Getting there, Joan ruthlessly threw Vera onto the bed and smirked as Vera gasped, smiling to herself.

“You think I was stopping for good in there against the wall huh” Joan questioned, still smirking as she began to loosen her own tie, to gain some air, taking the pins out of her hair to let it fall loosely over her shoulders. 

Vera nodded “Yeah, your damn right I did. “ she huffed, yet achingly. 

Joan smiled. “Control my love” she said and then stopped a moment in her pace. 'my love' she couldn't believe she just said that. 

Vera smiled rather brightly at the words and then, opened her legs in the center of the bed, opening and closing back and forth “Well, are you going to finish what you started, or are you too much of a coward hmm?” the deputy provoked on purpose, Joan knowing it. 

“Oh ha, you are something” Ferguson retorted and then strutted over to Vera, gaining access to her parted legs, forcing them open. “You are going to do what I say” Joan demanded and then unbuttoned Vera's jeans, yanking them off harshly throwing them across the room. “Lay back” she said and shoved her hand on the center of Vera's stomach making her do so. 

Vera gasped with shock “Oh god” she said in a whimper “Come on” she egged on. 

Joan laughed. Not doing anything on purpose.

Vera huffed “for bloody sakes Joan come on!” she begged her, needing Joan in such ways knowing that she was having this done on purpose for what she did today. It was torture. 

Joan laughed again “Learn control my deputy.“ she said tracing the outside of Vera's soaking wet hot center. Goo getting on her finger in the process “Somebodies been....rather eager for me haven't they” Joan deviously questioned. 

Vera moaned at just that touch “Obviously” she said in a stern snarky voice, aching for Joans touch. “Come on, you know you don't want to be this slow and punish me this way” Vera tried coaxing Joan out of It. 

Joan ignored. “I do what I have to, Miss Bennett” She replied, stroking that beautifully wet center. Letting Vera ache and be tortured from needing and wanting it. Knowing what it was doing to her. Joan's own center was wet hot, aching on the inside to be pleased from Vera. Like she always felt on most days just being around her deputy. 

Vera groaned out loudly, almost a small cry escaping. 

Joan smiled and then, stuck her face into Vera's center attacking her very hard clit with her tongue, no holding back, teasing over for now. She licked up and down her center, her juices getting on her tongue, tasting Vera in such ways that was amazing. 

Vera gasped and moaned out loudly with pleasure feeling Joan finally quit with the teasing in that moment, feeling that tongue begin to work its magic, something Vera never felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you readers want a continuation of this? Be ruthlessly honest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to finish this off right, another chapter due but wanted to get this up first. Feedback is always appreciated, and i wanted to point out that /Aloe Vera/ is pretty original that i came up with and just adore. -coughs- This chapter was especially made, for my beautiful wife @Classically_Malicious <3 :* Who has been waiting for it to get updated/finished for quite some time.

Joan couldn't believe how amazing her deputy tasted, how wonderful she felt against her own mouth while pinning the younger woman down with control. Today's stunt really jolted everything into perspective, but it was done for the grater good and Ferguson couldn't be more proud of her Vera despite how scared it made the Russian, how traumatic it truly was. At least in the end, there was a silver lining that brought everything out once and for all, for good. 

Vera's head was spinning, body losing all control and giving into her Governor. Her stunt was brilliant and horrible, but at least it kicked everything into gear making both women finally know how they felt and now they were here, making hard love that had been much awaited. The small lady moaned out so hard and loud feeling Ferguson's mouth attack her radiating hot centre, never knowing pleasure could feel so damn good and make a person so desperate for more as if it were a drug just shot into ones veins. “Joan...Joann” Vera whimpered out, panting harder than expected and quickly gripped anything she could, including the back of Joan's head. 

The Governor growled hard with love lust, lapping at Bennett's juices and twirling her precious nub with her mouth and tongue ruthless with no mercy, moaning hard into Vera's beautiful center giving it her all, doing what she had dreamed of for far too long and letting it all out. Her own insides twisting and aching within, desperate to feel Miss Bennett in ways not one other has ever done to her and no one else would never do, except only Vera. /Forever/.

Bennett's body shook and jerked without meaning to, her climax rushing within and desperately aching on the inside. This was so powerful, Joan was so powerful and she fucking loved it. She went over profusely in her head how Joan called her 'my love' never knowing such wording could come forth from such a meticulously stern woman. “Joan, oh god Joan!” Vera howled, gripping the back of Ferguson's head tighter with a great deal of strength in desperation on the edge of climaxing. “I'm going...I'm going to....oh god!” She squealed out, trying to alert the older woman she was about to cum, not wanting her to be grossed out or anything of the sort. 

Joan grunted and moaned out harder at Bennett's reactions, loving that she could make this little woman she loved so much do and act such ways. Her face pushed harder into Vera's pussy, hands tightening around those taunt thighs giving it her all and lapping viciously the more Vera moaned out and especially how she moaned and cried out the older woman's name in the throws of such beautiful passion. She could feel that Vera would end soon which drove her harder, and even faster once Bennett began to announce it. She shook her head for a hopefully vibrating effect not parting, showing Vera how much she loved her and how this would not disgust her, her burden did not define nor make Joan look at her in any other type of way. 

Vera groaned and panted out in a near cry, her body shook so much harder as she began to cum harder than she ever thought a human body could do, gasping out and mewling. “Joan, oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Bennett jerked around everywhere as Joan pinned her down harder, crying out in pleasure as she came so hard and finally fell limp, breathless, a loss of words. 

The amazon woman grinned to herself, shaking her head more and lapping until the small woman couldn't take anymore. Her tongue twirled around everywhere, tasting Vera's finish and groaning out letting Vera know how much it was desired and loved, how bad Joan awaited for this to happen. Without saying a word, she licked some more around the now spent area before trailing down and softly teasing Miss Bennett's entrance, feeling how hot and wet it was, making the older woman's eyes roll in the back of her head a moment. “God, do I love you Vera Bennett” Joan growled lustfully in a husky voice, then sticking her tongue up into Bennett's core with a grunt in return, thrusting it in and out tongue fucking her beautiful deputy for a few moments not knowing if this was natural, but went on what she so desperately wanted to do to her lover. 

Bennett tried to catch her breath, smiling and rubbing circles on the back of Ferguson's neck, then looking down as she said those three words which melted her heart so much, never thinking she'd ever hear them until today. “And I love you Joan Ferguson....so...so much” Vera said breathless and within a moment, she shot halfway up with a shocking gasp and loud moan feeling the Russian's tongue dip into her most sacred area. “oh fuck!” she howled out, head tilting back at this unexpected yet such pleasurable act never thinking Joan would want to do something such as that. “Oh Joan, oh god, that is bloody amazing..fuckk!” She whimpered so hard, falling backwards as this woman took her breath and control away, again.

Ferguson grinned to herself with such pride and admiration, desire and bliss as her tongue thrusted in and out harder, growling as her hands squeezed around Bennett's thighs pinning her down so no accidental escape occurred. She moaned and groaned as this act continued, giving it her all until slowly stopping so Vera didn't cum just yet, for their first time she had to be fully inside her. “Mm not yet, my precious Aloe Vera” Joan smiled sweetly wiping her mouth fully, crawling up to face her amazing deputy, locking eye contact for just a moment. “I truly do, love you, Vera. Always have....always will” She said a bit breathless, taking two fingers and sucked them before trailing down in a taunting way before stopping at her entrance. “How bad do you want me Deputy” Joan purred in a growl, snickering in a devious way before sliding her fingers in after making sure they were fully lubricated and gasped out with such miraculous jolts coursing through, the beauty she never knew could be felt in such an act. 

Vera moaned and howled out, unable to process this pleasurable delight taking place, panting and losing her mind in the best way there ever could be. Her small legs trembled violently, hips rocking in rhythm without realizing it, feeling herself on the verge of cumming harshly by Joan's beautiful tongue fucking her tight wet cunt, bliss running throughout her body and nearly wanting to cry it was so beautiful and amazing. “Joan, oh god Guv'na...” She cried, head tilting back in aching grunts that came to a stop as Ferguson did, giggling softly as she knew Joan didn't want this to end just yet. “Mm...you tease....” She snickered before getting her breath, looking back into the captivating Russian's eyes and a smile curled upon her lips listening to such words that would melt her heart for the rest of her days no matter how many times they were said. “And I truly love you Joan.....I always have, and god I always will” Vera told, so serious yet so sincere. Her hips twitched in anticipation, cunt oozing from such dire need. Before she knew it, Ferguson sucked her own fingers and then taunted some more in ways that drove the small Deputy wild. “Oh god, so bad....so bloody bad.....take me Joan, bloody take me, now.” Bennett growled in an aching grunt, a powerful moan flying out of her mouth once those fingers slipped into her core taking every bit of her breath away. “Ahhh, ohhhh, ohhhh my god!” She literally squealed, gripping Ferguson's sides so hard groaning out in need and pleasure, the sensations consuming her every thought. 

Joan smiled with a greedy and naughty grin, holding her Deputy with strength, loving how 'I love you' twisted her up inside in ways she never felt before, never thought she would ever feel until Vera came along. Her fingers began to pump deeply hard into that tight little pussy she had fantasized one too many times about, moaning out and groaning in sync with her Vera, fucking her and not stopping. “Ohh mmm, good that's it, Vera.... let go, let go my precious beautiful Deputy...oh hell!” Joan moaned out, thrusting her hips in motion as her fingers pumped even harder and filled Bennett up, feeling her walls tighten around the fingers that fucked her ruthlessly. “Tell me again, how bad d-d-do you want me, oh mmm fuck!” Ferguson grunted out, panting viciously as her body violently rocked up and down in rhythm thrusting in and out of Vera's cunt with no hesitation, feeling her own parts grow wet and extremely hot with such need. The slapping sounds from making love to Bennett was music to the Russian's ears, unable to get enough of this beautiful hot act. 

Miss Bennett couldn't grasp herself in any sense, this was taking over, consuming every single thing about herself and it was the best, the most intoxicating feeling she'd ever experience in her life. Her body reacted immediately as Joan pumped into her cunt harder with passion, making her go insane with pleasure and already feel that needed climax rushing faster. “mmm fuck! Bloody hell! Oh!oh!oh! Joan! Jesus!” She shrieked, trembling and her hips jerking in rhythm feeling the pleasure vibrating all over her entire body. The way the Russian spoke, made it all the more powerful. Her fingers dug into the amazon beauties sides, shaking uncontrollably and groaning out echoing throughout the room. “Ohhhh god, I want you so bloody BAD!!! so bad! More than anythin' in the world!!!” Vera nearly screamed out, thrusting her hips faster in rhythm knowing she was about to cum and couldn't hold it back any much longer. “Bloody hell! Ah, ah, ahh! JOAN” Vera screamed now, holding on impossibly tight to those beautiful sides and began to cum, feeling it pop and seep out of her so hard and fast, making her moans fill the entire room and body jerk out of control going nuts, loving how Joan pinned her down the best she could taking over in such a hot, beautiful way. “SHIT! SHIT!” She mewled, still cumming, jerking forward harshly feeling her insides tighten it was such an intense moment, finally falling limp and twitching everywhere, breathless and sweaty, so eager to take over Joan now in such a controlling hot way she had been dying to do for what felt like forever.


End file.
